


Bite Me

by ashpichu1



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Smut, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashpichu1/pseuds/ashpichu1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut because I'm trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

He entered like a storm. Powerful. His presence made known with every strike against the hard marble floor. Simon sucked in his breath, then exhaled, realizing he didn't need to breath. 

But every time Raphael Santiago entered a room, it was as if everything stopped, and Simon forgot how to be a functional not so human being. As Raphael drew near, Simon looked everywhere except at him. 

Everywhere except his eyes. 

Within moments, Raphael was near Simon. Too close. "Upstairs. Now," Raphael whispered. Simon looked up at him and almost lost it right there. There was danger in Raphael Santiago's eyes, but also something else. Desire. 

Almost against his own will, Simon stood up and followed Raphael. They reached the familiar door, and Raphael pulled a red key from his pocket. Sliding it in the lock almost sensually, the knob turned, and the door opened. Raphael entered first, then Simon. He was greeted with the same familiar setting: the dark red painted walls, the giant blood red bed for two, the—Simon's train of thought was interrupted when Raphael suddenly shoved him onto the bed. "You're mine tonight," Raphael said with a smirk. 

Before Simon could even respond, Raphael bent down and tore Simon's shirt right off. Cool air met Simon's chest, then, warmth. Simon moaned as Raphael's tongue swirled his nipple, then teeth nibbled it gently. Moving lower now, Raphael pressed harsh kisses to Simon's stomach, all the while pressing a hand to Simon's painfully right jeans. "Raph. Please," Simon moaned. Pulling them off, Raphael smirked as Simon's massive boner strained to get out of the boxers. 

Playing lightly with it with one hand, the other twisting Simon's nipples, Raphael pressed a kiss to Simon's lips. His tongue explored Simon's mouth, and Simon moaned into the kiss as Raphael twisted his nipple even harder. Suddenly not touching him at all, Simon gave a quiet whimper as his body ached for Raphael's touch. Raphael slowly pulled his jacket off, and flung it to the ground. Then, he unbuttoned his shirt, and a wet spot appeared on Simon's underwear as Raphael's caramel skin and perfect body came into full view. 

Suddenly lunging forward, Simon pressed another kiss against Raphael's lips, this time stronger, harsher, full of absolute longing. With his super strength, Simon slammed Raphael hard into the bed, then began kissing his neck. "Bite me," Raphael whispered. Without hesitation, Simon sank his fangs into Raphael's neck, his hot blood pouring into Simon's mouth like sweet nectar from the gods themselves. 

Raphael moaned as the pain of bite quickly turned into pleasure, and unbuckled his belt, throwing his pants to the side. Pulling away from Raphael, Simon kissed him, the delectable taste of blood filling both their mouths. "We still have too much clothing on," Raphael said, pulling Simon's underwear down finally, as Simon did the same. 

Their erections springing free, Simon lunged for Raphael's dick. "DIOS!" Raphael shouted as Simon's warm, frothy, mouth covered it. Simon swirled his tongue around, causing Raphael to moan even louder, then took the entire length down his throat. His eyes rolling into the back of his bed, Raphael moved back and forth, slowly at first, then quickly began to fuck Simon's face with his cock. "FUCK YES!" Raphael shouted, his climax drawing near. 

All of a sudden, Simon pulled off, leaving Raphael's wet cock cold. "You're not even close to finished," Simon smirked. Flipping Raphael over, he heard the sound of something being squeezed, then without warning, felt a finger entering his hole. "Ah," Raphael hissed slightly and quietly. With one hand working Raphael's ass, the other was wrapped around his dick, stroking it slowly and carefully. 

Raphael gasped as he felt another finger entering him, and then another. Simon's finger suddenly curled and pushed deep, and Raphael almost came right there. Sensing his closeness, Simon pulled all the fingers out, leaving Raphael whimpering, his cock slick with precum. "You want me to fuck you?" Simon whispered. Raphael nodded, and he felt Simon suddenly at his entrance. 

Then, he shoved all 6 inches into Raphael's tight hole, both of them moaning with pleasure. Simon moved back and forth, ramming Raphael with his cock. Both of them moments away from erupting, Simon suddenly pulled out of Raphael completely. Feeling empty, Raphael turned to look at Simon. "What's wrong?" Almost looking shy, Simon responded. "I want you to fuck me." 

Complying with a grin, Raphael flipped Simon over to his dick. Not bothering with any lube, Raphael rammed his cock into Simon, and bit his neck. Overloaded with pain and pleasure, Simon shot instantly without touching himself, the bed now painted white. He nearly blacked out as Raphael pumped his dick in and out of him, hot creamy cut pouring out of it. "Oh mi dios de mierda!" Raphael gasped as he finally came. 

Bucketloads of cum exploded violently out of him as well, the orgasm making his eyes roll into the back of his head. He collapsed against Simon's warm body, his heart racing. "That was...wow,"Simon said after a moment. Raphael nodded, winded after such a powerful orgasm. 

Laying there for a little bit, Raphael suddenly moved coward and kissed him lightly on the forehead, pulling Simon close, trapping him in his arms. Neither of them said anything, just enjoying being with each other. 

And for that, they needed no words.

**Author's Note:**

> "Oh mi dios de mierda" translates to "Oh my fucking God"  
> Don't judge me too hard for being trash pls  
> Be kind when leaving comments or I will unleash my trash powers upon you


End file.
